Modern portable electronic devices, such as camera phones or tablet computing devices, are not well adapted to be positioned other than gripped vertically as a phone or placed on a flat surface. These items are typically flat, rectangular objects which may be difficult to place in an appropriate position for photography or videography. And while most smart phones and tablet computers include very high quality lenses and cameras, use of these devices as a camera requires two-handed operation and even then is unstable and insecure.
Such devices may be enhanced with the use of clamps that allow mounting to a handle or a single type of tripod. The use of a camera phone or tablet device may be enhanced with the use of a support structure with a secure hand grip and a universal mounting base. There are many mounts on the market today that are configured for attachment to smart phones and other electronic devices. However, none of the available products addresses all of the needs of users who desire to use the device to produce high quality videography and photography.
What is called for is a secure clamp to hold the device coupled to a secure and adjustable hand strap. What is also called for is a clamp which allows the mounting of the camera phone or tablet device in multiple configurations to a variety of different tripod types.